An Unexpected Adventure
by TheIceCubeCancer
Summary: ON HIATUS! When Percy comes to Olympus and is granted a guest, what will happen when he has to cooperate with one he would never imagine? Post TLO.
1. I'm stuck in an elevator

**A/N: This is a story I've had in my head for awhile now, actually since the end of July, I've just been too lazy to write it down. When I finally decided to do, I had pretty much the entire plot, but that doesn't mean I'm not open for inputs and ideas 'cause I am. **

**I am sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I don't live in a country where you speak English. If the case is there are mistakes I blame my nationality. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**BTW, there will be switching point of view.**

**Besides that, enjoy.**

I'm stuck in an elevator

Percy Jacksons POV

I was standing in The Empire State Buildings elevator, I had the key-card in my hand and was waiting until the elevator doors would close so I could insert the card in the security slot and when push the 600th floor button. The doors where almost closed, there were only two inches left. I was about to insert my key-card when a petite hand came between and made the doors open again.

The person who had prevented the doors from closing was a girl, about 15-16 years old; she walked into the elevator while she searched through her bag and mumbled something about that she should just have waited with the others. She was not the tallest person on earth, maximum 5'3", but she still seemed pretty strong. She had a bit curly raven black hair which went down to her waist. Overall, an athletic type. The girl was wearing some flip flops, a simple red tank top and some short denim shorts. Which to my surprise revealed a shark bite on her thigh. No way, it couldn't be a shark bite, it was just my imagination. Whenever her left hand came into my sight I could see something that looked like a tattoo, but I couldn't make out what it imagined.

I cleared my throat

"Have you lost something?" I asked.

The girl stopped looking down in her bag and instead looked up on me and for the first time I really got to look at her face, she had headphones in on of her ears and the hanging down on her chest, but what caught me the most was her eyes, they were sea-green just like my own. She had a dreamy look on her face, especially the eyes which I was staring hypnotized in.

"I just can't find my key-ca…" she started to say, but then her eyes find the key-card I was holding and before I could count to three, she stood with my card and had inserted it and was about to push the 600th button when she looked, over her shoulder, at me.

"You're going up, right?" She asked.

All I could do was nod; I was still hypnotized by her eyes. She pushed the button and turned around and placed herself on the opposite wall than the one I leaned up. She hummed along to the song she was hearing with closed eyes and I just stood and thought about what Chiron had told me over the phone.

"_Percy, you are in New York at the moment, right?" He had asked me _

"_Yeah, I am. Why?" I had answered _

"_Because you must go to Olympus as fast as possible, this is an emergency. If it wasn't I would not have called you over the phone"_

"_Whoa, wait a sec. What is the emergency?"_

"_I can't tell you over the phone, when you come to Olympus we will tell you"_

"_But…" I didn't manage to say more before I was cut off_

"_No but… I have already called Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Nico and they are all on their way." Chiron said "As I said we will tell you it all when you arrive." _

"_Can I ask a question? Who is 'we'?" I asked _

"_Technically that was two questio…"_

I was interrupted in my thought when the elevator suddenly stopped and made me jump a little. The girl was still standing in the same position except that she opened her eyes and looked slightly annoyed. Then she did something that made me jump a little - again, she took her fist, still in the same position, and hit the elevator wall very hard. But the elevator didn't move an inch. She slowly glided down, so she sat on the floor.

"We might be stuck here for a while, so if I were you I would make myself comfortably" she said to me with a smile. I did as her and sat on the floor. I don't know how long we sat there, it could just have been a couple minutes, but we sat in silence and finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So… Why are you going up to Olympus?" I asked the girl.

"They asked me to come" she answered.

"Who? The gods? "I asked

She looked at me and smiled before answering

"No, the statues. Of course the gods" she started to laugh and her laugh was very contagious so I started to laugh too. We laughed until her phone rang. She looked at the display and when at me.

"Sorry, but I have too take this one" she said with an apologetic smile.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

I didn't hear more of her conversation because there appeared an Iris-message in front of me and to my surprise it was Hephaestus who at first looked at me with a hopeful expression, but it faded when he looked more closely at me.

"Uhm… Hi Lord Hephaestus" was all I managed to say, I was still pretty much still choked over that a god had contacted me… in an elevator.

"You're not Ares" Hephaestus said "Nor are you Aphrodite"

"Uhm..." I didn't know what to say but it wasn't necessary for me to come up with something to say.

"Are you talking to Hephaestus?" The girl asked me, holding her phone down to her shoulder. I nodded

"Then would you ask him to make the elevator move again?" She asked me. "Please?" She added after looking thoughtful for a second.

I asked Hephaestus about what the girl had requested.

"Well, I had planned to catch Aphrodite and Ares for a while, so it might take some time, it was based for gods – not mortals. No offense" Hephaestus said while scratching his head. "But I'll see what I can do." And then he disconnected our conversation.

So it could look like I would be stuck in this elevator for a while and since I had nothing to do, I started to listen to the girl's conversation. Yeah I know, I'm rude for listening to another's private conversation, but I seriously had nothing to do.

"…So you're on your way?" She said to the phone "...Well, it's not all cars which can accommodate a centaur, so it is easier to travel as a disabled person"

"No, not yet. I'm stuck in an elevator" she replied to the phone and then laughed a bit.

I looked at her hand and thigh. Trying to figure out two things:

What there was on her hand.

If it really was a shark bite.

But I couldn't figure out the answer to any of my questions.

She looked at me and then said 'she had to go and see you soon' to the person in the phone.

"What?" I asked. She still looked at me.

"Oh it's just, you look like you want to ask me about something" she smiled.

I, for some odd reason, blushed lightly and looked down. She just smiled and waited.

"I was just wondering…" I started, still looking at the floor.

"About…?"She helped me.

"Two things: First, what's that on your hand?" I looked up at her to see if she had been insulted.

"It's a tattoo" she said and held her hand towards me. It was a trident and a sun, where the sun was a bit on top of the trident and the tridents end was wrapped around her wrist. For some reason she held a drachma and I would have sworn by the River Styx that she didn't have it when she entered.

"I've had it almost my entire life" she explained." Your second question?"

"Didasharkbiteyou?" I blurted out.

"I beg your pardon" she said politely.

I could feel my face turning red.

"Did. A. Shark. Bite. You?" I asked slowly.

The girl laughed a bit, which made me blush even more.

"Oh no, I didn't laugh at you" she assured me, with a smile "I just never been asked that before. But you're right a shark bite me"

She became serious again.

"It caught me without guard" She shook her head at her own stupidity.

I didn't get to answer because the elevator started to move again and we both stood up again, it felt like I've had been sitting down for hours. This probably could have been true.

_Ding _the elevator said and we stepped out of the elevator.

Hephaestus was nowhere to be seen, but there was a toolbox, and the elevator panel was open, so I guess he was of to wash his hands or something like that. Although I couldn't imagine why a god would have to wash hands.

The girl who was standing at my side and was chuckled for herself. I looked at her but she didn't seem to want to explain what was so funny.

The girl turned to me and stretched out her hand. And I took it, we stood there for a second before she let go of my hand and walked over to the staircase and took a few step before she turned to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Perseus Jackson!" She cried at me and then ran up the staircase.

I just stood and looked at the place the girl had disappeared from and all I could think of was that I didn't get her name.

I was still frozen in the same place when Hephaestus came back. Together we walked, in silence up, to the throne room.

**So, liked it? Please review, that would make me very happy.**


	2. One girl decide my fate

**A/N: Yah, second chapter's up!**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. **

**Enjoy! **

One girl decide my fate

Percy Jackson POV

Hephaestus and I walked through the new Olympus, which Annabeth had designed; it was much more fantastic than the old Olympus. The throne room was just as extraordinary as the rest of the place. All the gods were sitting there and looked at me and Hephaestus when we entered. I could see my friends sitting at the ground in front of their godly parent, except Grover and Nico who both sat at Hermes feet, Chiron who stood near the door and I even saw Thalia sit at Artemis feet. Hephaestus led me into the middle of the thrones and then walked over to his own throne.

In front of Zeus and Hera stood two girls. I recognized Hestia, goddess of the hearth, as one of them, she smiled at me. The other, on the other hand, I could not recognize. She had light chocolate skin, short red curly hair, except two black stripes and a white between them. She wore jeans and a T-shirt. She looked a bit like a cat, but it was probably just because of her eyes that were yellow and shaped like a cats. I didn't really know what to think of her, she smiled but in a way she didn't seem friendly at all.

After I had studied the girl, I became aware of all the gods and remembered to bow. When I stood straight up again, Zeus spoke. But he didn't speak to me.

"Hermes, could you please make Iris come in here?"

Hermes didn't answer, but simply just took his phone and dialed a number.

"Put it on speaker" Hera said, Hermes just looked at Hera, but did as he was told.

The phone rang twice before a girls voice answered.

"Hello?" The voice said which apparently belonged to Iris, the rainbow goddess. The voice sounded familiar.

"Hi Iris. It's Hermes" Hermes answered

"Oh, Hermes. Hi. Do you know how the weather is in Japan?" Iris said.

I could see the other gods look at each other and rolled their eyes and shook their heads, I caught Annabeths eyes and we silently agreed that the rainbow goddess was completely nuts.

"The weather in Japan? Why do you need to know that?" Hermes asked.

"Well, Apollo and I are going to Japan and I'm packing" she explained.

"Why Japan? You don't even like Japan" Hermes said, obviously confused.

"I have never said I didn't like Japan. I don't like manga and that's not the same" Iris said, her voice really did sound familiar, but I couldn't place it. "You know there is opening a new museum in the middle of New York, want to come? It's opening in two days."

"Sure, why not. But Zeus…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Iris interrupted.

"Great. But it can't be when it opens because I'm in Japan at that time and after that I'm going to the Underworld, so it can't be there either. But after that I'm free, what do you say?" She finished.

"That sounds great, but why are you going to the Underworld?" He asked.

"I'm visiting Styx, Persephone and Hades, they're my friends. Besides I like the Underworld."

At that Nico smiled, a really big smile.

"You have some weird friends." Hermes said with a smile.

There were quiet for a second or two before Iris spoke again

"You're my friend, Hermes."

"Touché" Hermes said and begun to laugh, so did Iris in the phone.

Zeus shot a look at Hermes which obviously said: _Over with the personal conversation and get to the point. Now!_

"Zeus wants to see you" Hermes said, still smiling.

"If it is something you guys can't decide, why don't you just ask Hestia or Nemesis?"

"We already have asked them and it didn't help"

So the girl with cat eyes where Nemesis, goddess of revenge. I looked at her and she smiled at me which made me smile back.

There were again quiet like the goddess was thinking. "Give me a minute and then I'll be there, bye."

Hermes closed his phone and we all waited. There went about 30 seconds and then Zeus couldn't stand waiting anymore.

"IRIS!" Zeus yelled. So loud that I felt like I couldn't hear anymore, but that was only until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Zeus, chill would you?" I turned around and saw the girl from the elevator stand in the double doors.

She looked the same except she wore a black cardigan and she wore earrings. In her left ear hang a silver trident and in the right a silver sun. I just stood and looked at her while she walked closer to Zeus. When she stopped and stood still next to me, I saw Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Nico all stood up and bowed to her. She signed at them to sit again and then looked at me and smiled before looking up at Zeus.

"So why am I here?" The girl, who apparently was the goddess Iris, asked.

"We have to decide the fate of this boy and we can't agree" Zeus answered.

"Wait a second, what do you mean with 'fate', that doesn't sound good. At all" I said.

"Simply just whether you shall go on a quest or not, Zeus just wants it to sound more dramatic than it is" Iris explained to me.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't figure out what to say, so I closed it again.

Iris moved so she stood in front of me and just looked at me, but our eyes never met. She tilted her head and kept looking at me, still no eye contact. It was seriously freaking me out so I decided to talk to her.

"So you are Iris?" Yeah, I just asked the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Yeah, I am" She started to walk in a circle around me. I was about to move along with her but she motioned me to stand still.

"I guess I wasn't very tactful" I said

I could hear her make a small laugh before answering me, "you didn't know who I was and you didn't ask for my name. You were just interacting like you would with a stranger."

I could see my friends looking surprised over that I knew her. Even though Tyson scarred me a bit, he followed Iris every single move and had looked very happy since the moment she entered the throne room.

"We met in Poseidon's palace" Iris said. All in the room looked surprised at what she said or else they just didn't know what she was talking about. Well it wasn't like I knew it either.

So I asked "Who did you met?"

"Tyson, we met at a time when he was exploring the palace and he crashed into my room. We became friends."

I looked at Tyson. He looked ecstatic over that she had called him her friend. I could now see her through the corner of my eye.

"Why exactly are you going around me?" I asked while she moved up in front of me.

"As far as I know, you do not get to know another person very well in an elevator, not even if you're stuck in it."

"And you get to know me by circling around me?"

"You would be surprised" she said with a smile.

She started to look me in the eyes and stood completely still and just looked. I think that we stood there for at least three minutes and I couldn't help thinking that if she looked at me much longer I would go blind, or at least have to use glasses.

Before you ask, yes her eyes were that penetrating. She started to laugh which meant she broke contact with my eyes. Her laugh was just as contagious as in the elevator, but I didn't laugh this time. Mostly because I didn't know what were so funny. I looked around and nobody, except Apollo who also laughed a bit, knows what was so funny.

"Don't worry, my eyes can't make you blind or make the need to wear glasses." She told me, then she got a thoughtful expression and said, "but if you ever should have to wear glasses, I would recommend contact lenses. If you wore glasses you would look like Harry Potter. Please. Use lenses if you have to."

I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled.

She smiled back at me and said, "I vote for him to go."

I asked, "What's this quest about?"

"I don't know," she said and for the second time that day, she stretched her hand out. "But I wish you luck."

I took her hand, but before I could shake it, she jumped away and looked first at me with a scared look on her face. Then she looked down on her left hand and got an even more horrified, but before I saw what she looked at, she hid her hand.

Iris started to walk towards the door, halfway she turned around and looked at Apollo and said "I'm sorry, but I have to," she struggled with the words and then said instead" You know where to find me." Apollo nodded and said, "You have to think, I know that. Don't think you'll escape, we'll still go to Japan." They smiled at each other before Iris turned around, sent a death glare towards Aphrodite and walked through the doors.

I turned around so I looked at the gods again and asked, "so what exactly was the quest about again?"

"You have not been told" Dementer answered.

At this point Chiron spoke, "Percy, you'll have to get the prophecy before we tell you about the quest."

I really hated that. I came to Olympus, why would I back out just because I heard what I was about to do before I would get a prophecy? Just to make it clear, I would probably be scarred, but I would definitely not back out!

I found a drachma and looked at the gods. "Could you…?"

Before I got to finish my sentence, Poseidon and Apollo had both pointed a finger towards the double doors and had made a rainbow. I tossed the coin and mumbled "O Goddess, accept my offering."

I was about to make a request, for who I would like to talk to, when I felt something appear in my hand.

I held my hand up in front of my face and saw the exact same coin, I had tossed into the rainbow. My request had been refused!

Someone, I think Chiron, had thrown a drachma into the rainbow, muttered "O Iris, accept my offering" and said out loud, "Rachel Dare – The oracle"

The rainbow shimmered and Rachel appeared. She was sitting at the beach, in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some jeans, while she was reading a book.

"Uhm…Rachel!"I called, nothing happened. "RACHEL!"

Rachel jumped and dropped her book in the sand and looked at me. "Hi Percy. Wow is that Olympus? Annabeths really good. How's everything going? I haven't seen you for a while. Literally"

"Uhm fine, I think. Anyway I kind of need a prophecy, could you maybe…?" I let the question hang in the air.

Rachel stood up and brushed the sand of her jeans, looked at me and said,"Sure anytime." She looked at me like she was waiting for something.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, what is my destiny?" I could feel the gods and everybody else, snickering at my back, because of my vocabulary. I ignored them and looked at Rachel, who had got a distant look at her face. Her eyes started to glow, a serpent green glow, and her voice sounded tripled when she spoke:

'_Follow the rainbows lead,_

_To the end with a god's speed_

_Finding the blood there is torn _

_Keep an eye on the sworn'_

Rachel shook her head and smiled at us all, before she waved her hand and the steam disappeared. I turned around to face the gods. I felt more confused than ever, what was that supposed to mean? Well, I had learned not to question the oracle.

Nobody spoke a word and nobody moved an inch.

"Kid, if I were you I would get going," Hermes said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Well, 'follow the rainbows lead' that can only mean one person. Rainbow equals Iris." He answered.

"Oh, in that way. But, hey wait a second. What is this quest about?" I asked, leaving no doubt that I demanded an answer.

No one answered or looked at me before, which surprised me big time, Hera spoke, "Iris will explain it all to you and your friends. Now, Hermes will help you find Iris."

Hera's look and voice clearly said,_ no discussing, do as I say._

My friends stood up, we all bowed for the gods, before walking out in the heels of Hermes.

When the double doors had closed behind us and we had walked for about five minutes. Hermes stopped and turned around and looked at Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Tyson and me, with a look I knew too well. It was the look anyone from the Hermes cabin had when they were planning to pull a prank. My only thought at that moment _oh dear gods. _

**A/N: Personally, I'm very proud of my prophecy. Next chapter will be in Iris POV. **

**So did you like it? Please review and make me happy. **


	3. I sleep in a cave

**A/N: Yah… My first review I really appreciated it, wow I didn't expect to get so thrilled, but I did. **

**I take Iris being strange as a good thing, which I believe is meant that way. And of course I will continue this story.**

**I just noticed that I forgot to say this: This story is happening a year after TLO**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I be here? I don't think so.**

**Enjoy!**

I sleep in a cave

Iris POV

Niagara Falls is one of my favorite places on earth, if not my favorite. There's more than one reason why I love this place. First of all: there can be very peaceful, when you don't think of all the tourists. Second: there is water, which helps me think. Third: when it's sunny, there are rainbows.

I can't count how many times I have been sitting on a bench, like today. Looking at the people and the Falls, Usually I am at the Canadian side, because I honestly think the American side is as lousy as it can be.

"See mommy, that girl has a bite on her leg! Look." A little boy sad to his mom. Did his mom listen? No, she didn't.

I sighed.

Most kids could see through the mist and their parents just thought it was their imagination. Luckily then the kids grow older they'll lose the ability to see the monsters.

It's was early morning and tourist already starts to come. I stood up to walk closer, I had to if I wanted to see anything, and the second I stood up I felt a coin appear in my left hand.

I couldn't help but feel a rage build up inside me, while I walked to the edge and leaned at the fencing.

So many demigods used me to communicate and almost all of them know my name, but those are nothing compared to how many that has seen me and knows my real story.

Probably every demigod knows my name and not even a quarter of them has seen me.

I silently cursed Hesiod who said, and convinced everybody, that I was married to Zephyrus and had a son, was the daughter of Thaumas and Electra.

Ugh, cursed. That's a good word to describe me. At least right now.

Note to self, next time I see Aphrodite or Eros I will curse them till they won't…

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I instantly knew who it was. Guess I just could fantasize about cursing Aphrodite and Eros another time.

I turned around.

"Rainbow!"

I didn't even blink before I was almost being crushed and lifted up in the air.

"Tyson. Can't. Breathe… Stop. It. Hurts!" I gasped.

Tyson sat me down and looked like he could start crying.

"Don't cry, would you? Please?" I said to him.

I looked at Tyson's company.

Annabeth, Grover, Nico and to my displeasure Percy were standing about 10 feet away from me.

I noticed Percy looking very investigative at me.

Right besides me was Hermes standing, I looked at him.

"What are _they_ doing here?" I hissed. "And I know the prophecy!"

"Hera said I should take them to you and you explain the quest to them." Hermes answered, a bit offended.

I sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hiss of you." I apologized.

"It's fine, you've had a bad day." He said to me.

Hermes turned to look at the five kids. "I better get going. I'm sure Iris will explain everything, right?" He looked at me with a look that reminded me so much of Hera that it was scary. "See ya!"

Hermes started to walk away and after 20 feet he turned around and waved at us.

"So…what do we do now?" Grover asked.

I sighed.

Then I started laughing by the thought of how many times I had sighed in very short time.

"Well, we need to find a place to rest, luckily I know the perfect place." I told them.

"But why rest, it's only 10 am." Annabeth pointed out.

"Exactly, it's 10 am which mean that we have a lot of time before we go, and I guess you also have some questions. Now come on."

I started to walk not really caring if they followed, which they didn't at first. I could almost see them looking at each other and agree on that I was the weirdest creature they'd ever met.

While I walked I noticed my tattoo. Percy had already noticed that it was bigger than the last time he saw me and I couldn't make myself explain right now, so I made two gloves out of nothing. Sometimes I just love being a goddess.

I could hear my company finally starts to follow me, while I was taking my gloves on, both of them grey and went up to my elbows.

Along time ago I found the cave, I didn't use it very often. Only when, I would like to be alone from the world.

You wouldn't see the cave if you didn't look for it. Outside the opening there was one the left side two trees and on the right a bush. In front of the opening there was also a bush which you had to walk into to come to the opening there were about three foot in width and four foot in height.

I led them catch up on me before I entered the cave. I sat down in the farthest corner and watched as they all entered.

Annabeth looked quite critically at _my _cave and was already planning how to make it bigger, better or whatever. She sat against the wall close to my, but still so someone could place themselves in the middle of us.

Grover and Tyson both looked at the cave curiously. Grover sat down next to Annabeth and Tyson next to me, both leaving the seat between me and Annabeth untouched.

Nico came in and looked like he'd just won the lottery. So far I liked him the most, one the other hand I would like anybody who was so thrilled about my cave. He sat next to Tyson, leaving only one place for Percy to sit.

I beat my head against the wall and looked at the ceiling, while Percy sat down between me and Annabeth.

We all sat in silence before Nico said: "I guess we have followed the rainbows lead now, so…?"

He took the last word and made it to a question.

Grover answered before I even opened my mouth: "couldn't you tell us a story Iris?"

"A story? About what?" I asked.

"What about your life? I mean you're not exactly the goddess we know the most about." Annabeth said.

I sighed.

"Yeah, that's right. Just let the _minor _goddess feel so loved." I said sarcastically.

"No story's at all."

"But you promise to tell a story at a time, right?" Tyson said.

I sighed, but nodded. "I will tell a story at a time."

"But now we wait and while we wait you guys sleep." I said.

"Sleep? But I'm not tired." Was only one of the protests I got.

Annabeth cut through the other protest

"It's 10 am! How do you expect us to sleep?"

To clear my point I took my hand, placed it on Tyson's eyes and concentrated on making him sleep. Shortly after that he was in a deep sleep.

I raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, while I was making Nico and Grover sleep.

"Okay, you have made a point." She said while lying down. I made my way to her and made her sleep.

When I reached out to put Percy to sleep, I could feel a little tingling in my fingers.

I bit my lip.

Then I touched his eyes. I immediately felt a shock rising through my body and I quickly removed my hand.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"That was, uhm, I'm not quite sure. Actually." I answered. I sat down where I sat before.

No way, I would tell him what it really was!

I think Percy could sense that I didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the subject.

"So what is this quest about?"

Damn!

Exactly, what I wanted to talk about. Not!

I sighed.

"You have to talk to Hades about it." I said slowly.

"Hades? Why of all gods him?" Percy asked.

"Quote'_to the end with a god's speed' _end quote. The end is obviously the Underworld." I said.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Dawn."

"No. You're not saying that we…"

"Yes I am Percy!" I snapped and made him sleep. Ignoring the pain.

I looked at them all sleep and decided to get some sleep myself.

-(•)-

At 4 am, the next morning I was already up and wide awake. I was standing outside the cave when I heard them all come out.

"Morning sleeping beauties." I said, knowing they stood behind me.

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"4 am, lovely right?" I answered. "Are you guys ready to leave? It's almost dawn."

"So. Who care when it's dawn?" Annabeth asked.

I turned around and looked at her, crossing my arms. "Are you sure you Athena's daughter?"

"Yeah, I am! I actually mean it, so what it's soon dawn."

I smirked.

"You obviously haven't meet Apollo."

**A/N: Liked it? **

**Please review. **


	4. I get a story and become really confused

**A/N: I finally found a ****way to get this chapter down on paper (screen actually) **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man… No need to say more.**

**Enjoy!**

I get a story and become really confused

Percy Jackson POV

Annabeth and Iris just stood and looked at each other, Iris smirking and Annabeth confused and slightly scarred. Grover, Nico and myself had told her about our, uhm… drive we got from Apollo.

Grover and Nico just looked resignedly each other. Tyson had almost the same face as Annabeth: he was confused.

I saw the horizon start to glow in a golden light.

"If I were you, I would look away." Iris told us. Considering Artemis had told me the exact same, about three years ago, I grabbed Annabeth and turned her around while covering my own and her eyes, before I closed my eyes I saw Nico do the exact same with Tyson while Grover turned around and held his eyes completely closed.

I could feel the heat, before I heard Apollo yell. "Hey princess!"

I turned around, still holding on to Annabeth, and saw Iris being swung around in a hug by Apollo, both looking veryhappy.

Then they faced us again, they looked like they had a conversation, except they didn't talk and they didn't even look at each other, because Apollo stood behind Iris and held his arms around her waist.

"Guess we should get going, the west coast would probably like some sunshine." Apollo said, while changing his car to one of those cars with room for seven persons. He motioned to us that we should get in.

"Why can't I drive?"Iris asked, while opening the front door in the passenger side.

Grover, Annabeth and I sat in the middle row behind the two gods, while Nico and Tyson sat in the back.

No one spoke a word, when the car took off ground. For a while nobody talked, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the radio, when Iris and Apollo fought over the channels.

In the end I couldn't stand it anymore, so I asked:"Why was it we should talk to Hades?"

Iris turned of the radio and answered: "Actually you shall talk to Styx."

"Oh Styx's nice, but still a bit scary," Nico said. I turned in my seat to look at him, who would have thought that the son of Hades was a scarred by a river in the Underworld.

"Uhm… Yeah, but why are we supposed to talk with him?" I asked.

"Her. Styx is female." Iris said. But before I could speak she said, "And you will talk to her because she is the one who asked for a quest in the first place."

"Uhm, how long until we get there?" was the only thing I could think of to say.

"About 5 hours. Not a big deal, anybody wants to play Car Bingo?" Apollo said. Nobody answered that.

"Guess that means no." Iris smiled.

"Story, story, story," Tyson chanted.

I could hear Iris sight.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What about your life? As Annabeth said, you aren't the goddess we know the most about." Nico pointed out.

"It's always like that, they never know anything about me, Nemesis, Hecate, Hebe and I could continue." Iris said, obviously upset, to Apollo.

"Well… Princess, don't you think this is the right time to let them know who _you_ are?" Apollo answered, both gods completely ignoring us. They looked intense in each others eyes, until they broke eye contact at the same time.

Iris sighed.

"I don't know who my parents are." She started.

"I thought you were the daughter of Thaumas and Electra." Annabeth said.

"Will you let me tell _my _real story or will you tell the wrong story?" She asked.

Annabeth blushed but didn't answer.

"I thought so. About 2749 years ago I was born. By someone, but I was left at a beach or thrown in the ocean. On intentionally or not, I don't know. But the point is that I came down in the ocean were Poseidon found me and took care of me, until the winter solstice, where he brought me and I kind of befriended all the gods…" Both Iris and Apollo smiled at the memory.

"I still remember the look on Athena's face when she called you cute and Aphrodite pointed out that you were a smaller, more girly copy of Poseidon. Priceless." Apollo said. They both began to laugh.

I shared a look with Annabeth, that didn't sound like Athena, at all.

"Percy, it happened more than 2000 years ago. People change." Iris told me, like she had read my mind. I guess I just had said it out loud.

"After I had befriended the gods I returned to the sea and lived and grow up there. Then after, I think three centuries or so, I became a goddess. I still lived at Poseidon's palace; after all I was still a child." Iris continued.

"Three centuries! Then you're not a child anymore." I said.

"Nico is more than 70 years old and he's still a child, right?" Iris said.

"Thanks for bringing that up," I heard Nico mutter.

"Your welcome. Well, uhm, 50 years after I was born, there was a big meeting for all gods and goddesses, and since I wasn't a goddess at that time I didn't come so I had to get a nanny."

"What has that to do with anything? I mean seriously a nanny?" I asked.

"Percy, then you, Grover, Annabeth and Tyson washed up at Miami, Chiron told you guys that we had been friends for centuries. It's more likely millennias. He became my nanny at that meeting and since then we have been friends."

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to say anything because Annabeth said: "So are you two dating?"

I instantly know it was one of the worst things to say, I saw Apollo tighten his grip on the steering wheel and Iris close her eyes and she seemed to work hard at controlling her breathing.

"Why does everybody think that we're dating?" Iris asked when she had her breathing in control.

If I had to be honest, I would think that they were dating, I mean they acted like they were. I was about to mention it, when I saw something out of the window, it looked like birds but they had human heads.

I leaned forward to get a better look out of the window. But the human birds were gone.

"OW! Get your hand of my shoulder! Now!" Iris wept, while pushing my hand away. Apparently I had leaned myself on her shoulder.

"Sorry," I muttered and leaned back in my seat again.

Iris turned around, the best she could, in her seat and looked at me. Although, not in the eyes (I didn't complain) but even though she didn't look me in the eyes I could still see the twinkling tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Percy, show me your hand." I could hear on her voice that she tried to control herself, so she wouldn't freak out.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Apollo muttered. Iris just hit him.

"Shut up." She snarled. "Show me your hand Percy, now!"

There was already many gods who disliked me; I didn't need one more so I showed her my hand.

She started to look freaked out, and I mean _really_ freaked out. She kept murmuring, in a language I didn't know, but she sounded like, there was something there couldn't be true.

I looked at Annabeth for an answer, considering she's Athenas daughter she's pretty smart. Not that I would ever admit it. But this time Annabeth didn't look like she knows what was going on.

"Uhm… Iris, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Just about a million things." Iris answered lovely answer. She sat back in normal position again. "But nothing to worry about."

But I would have sworn I heard her quietly say, "I'll kill her."

My suspicions were confirmed when Apollo said/sang, "she can't die."

"What's with the singing?" I heard Nico say behind me.

Annabeth turned around to face Nico and said, "You really should get a grip on you mythology." I heard two snorts by the word mythology. "He's the god of music."

"Oh…" Nico, Tyson, Grover and I said.

Annabeth snorted.

"Just because she can't die I can still hurt her." Iris said.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"I could walk into her closet with a candle and accidentally stumble over something and therefore loose the light. Oops."

Who would have thought that the rainbow goddess could be so mean, even though I didn't really get who the goddess, she would kill, were.

"Don't bother to think about it." Iris said.

"Uhm… What?" Grover asked.

"Don't bother to think about who the goddess is."

"How did you know that I thought that?" three demigods, one satyr and a Cyclops said, with one voice.

"Sweeties, I was reading your mind."

Before we could answer (or more likely yell at her) Apollo exclaimed that we had landed.

We all got out of the car and found that we were standing in front of DOA RECORDING STUDIOS once again, at least for Grover, Annabeth and me. I didn't want to think about how many times Nico had been here.

"Great, we'll just drop them off at Styx and then head for Japan. Agree?" Apollo asked Iris.

"Best thing happened today." She muttered. "Okay… Now come on, we don't have all day"

After a short pause she added, "Well Apollo and I have, but you guys don't, so are you coming?"

We all started to walk to the entrance. I couldn't help but think about the last time I walked into Hades, but on the other hand, the first time I was here, turned out fine. In the end, at least.

**A/N: I'm not completely happy with this chapter so I might rewrite it. **

**Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
